User talk:82.12.165.168
__TOC__ Regarding the Blundergat Read the first sentence of Wonder Weapons. "Wonder Weapons are a series of powerful and unusual weapons". All Wonder Weapons are fictional too. 21:51, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes but Wunder Weapons use element 115, these new weapons do not, they are collected by the Warden. It is clearly stated in the Mob of the Dead 6 minute trailer, please rewatch it. ~' ' There's no rule saying Wonder Weapons have to use 115. 21:58, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Yes all wunder weapons use element 115, The Wunder weapons are created by the group 935. The weapons like Thrustodyne Aeronautics Model 23, and the Sliquifier are not Wunder weapons, they are buildables. Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2, Thundergun, Winter's Howl, V-R11, Scavenger, 31-79 JGb215, Wave Gun are Wunder weapons. Do your research. Back on to the point, in the trailer they do not mention the fact that this new BlunderGat is a Wunder weapon, they clearly say it is a weapon collected by the Warden.' 22:14, April 8, 2013 (UTC)' Where's your research? You linked a bunch of pages yeah, but most of those pages make no mention of 115. 22:16, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Element 115, that link and this: They are responsible for using Element 115 to invent many of theWonder Weapons including the Ray Gun, Wunderwaffe DG-2,Monkey Bomb, Scavenger, 31-79 JGb215, Quantum Entanglement Device and the Wave Gun. They also experimented on dead/living subjects using Element 115 creating the Zombies and Hellhounds. They also invented the Electro-Shock Defenses, Perk-a-Cola machines, the Pack-a-Punch Machine, and the Teleporters. From this very website ' 22:26, April 8, 2013 (UTC)' You seem to miss the point though. While that's all true, it doesn't say anywhere that a Wonder Weapon HAS to be made with 115. "Wonder Weapons are a series of powerful and unusual weapons" is the exact definition. There is no mention of 115, and the Blundergat fits this description. 22:28, April 8, 2013 (UTC) It might fit the description, but not confirmed you just assume this. Where in the trailer does it say its a wunder weapon??? The dev in that video says it is a civil war weapon collected by the Warden. ' 22:35, April 8, 2013 (UTC)' And whose to say that "Civil War Weapon" wasn't a wonder weapon itself? You're assuming things as well, and with less evidence to back yourself up. 22:38, April 8, 2013 (UTC) but there is no mention at all of wunder weapon. I am taking this information from the trailer ' 22:44, April 8, 2013 (UTC)' Where does it say that the Winters Howl was invented by Group 935 or that it runs on 115? It can be assumed that it runs on 115, but to my knowledge it is not stated anywhere, and yet you still use this as an example. The thing is the Blundergat does fit the description given by a wonder weapon, and for that matter so does the Sliquifier and the Jet Gun, when did anybody ever state those were not just buildable wonder weapons. For that matter who says wonder weapons have to come from the box. Your point is irrelevant, and the Blundergat keeps that status at least for now. Jill-Valentine=A-Boss (talk) 22:58, April 8, 2013 (UTC)